oh so little natsuki
by bitchynovich
Summary: natsuki kuga decided to change her life but what she didnt expect was that too much will change!,her 18 yr old gorgeous and sexy body now turns into a small and cute 8 yr old body..but maybe its not too bad for shes been taken care by a crimson eye beauty


**A/N: I am here again but am not alone anymore yey..i just found my partner (co-author)..actually she found me but it doesnt matter what matters was that i am not alone...some have change but for the better...sorry for the mistakes in my previous ch.1 but i think it is more better..and pls bear with me..me and my partner are currently working on ch.2**

**so pls review i am welcome (open arms) with some advise or ideas, criticizes, or compliment(blush) anything u guys wish to say...**

**thanks again ...pls review**

**DISCLAIMER: hmm unfortunately me and my partner (co-author nate031) are just poor beggar wondering and own nothing....**

* * *

**SUMMARY: Natsuki Kuga as an underground hired-to-kill scammer decided to change her life to be worthy of her lover and to start a new; accepted a mysterious job, her last job, but soon was wrapped on situations that turned her 18 years old body unto a cute 8 years old one. What makes her ass blush more was a crimson eyed brunette who took her in and started caring for her. SHIZNAT with a little bit of NATMAI and NATNAO.**

**CHAPTER 1: **

"Ahh..hah" pants and moans filled the closed room as an orange-haired woman arched her back from pleasure, her grip tightening on the edge of the desk where she's currently lying naked on while an expert tongue continued its oh so journey down below her unclothed form.

"Oh god!"

The redhead gasped when the tongue found its way between her legs and started teasing her throbbing center.

" Nats...hah…ahh..mmo..moree.."

" Mmm…? What more Mai?" There was a short pause before the tongue started its assaults again.

"Lick fas—"

-Ring ring ring-

"Mmm"

-Ring-

"Yes there!"

-Ring-

'_What the fuck?! Who in the hell is fucking disturbing calling me now?!' _Trying to focus more on her 'activity', she released one of her hold on the redhead's thigh and tucked the blocking raven hair away from her right side view before reaching for her right side pocket. Flipping open her phone, emerald eyes widen followed by the full stop of her ministrations and complete displeasure of her partner.

"Oh shit! I forgot…okay just give me an hour." Trying desperately to control her raging libido and building annoyance, the orange-haired woman known as Mai watched still from her laying position the other woman who closed her phone and started buttoning her shirt.

"Where are you going Natsuki?" Mai asked impatiently, totally failing to conceal her anger on the sudden departure.

The one addressed finished her buttoning and turned to the pissed redhead.

"Sorry Mai, I gotta finish this last job first before I finish you." A wink and the other known as Natsuki started heading for the door.

"Wait!" Raven locks flipped to the side as the owner's head turned back to the call. There were sounds of rustling as the naked woman covered herself before sitting up on the table and looking pointedly at the retreating figure.

"What job?" Still fueled by her hormones the redhead nearly screamed her question when the blunette answered her. _'You're making me mad! I'm almost…'_ then something hit her.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSUKI KUGA! I THOUGH YOU QUIT THAT FUCKING JOB!' Now she really did ranted.

Natsuki cannot help but laugh, well not everyday you hear 'the always so cheerful busty chef' curse. The husky chortle filled the once still room and a gently smile formed on the raven-haired's lips.

"You are not listening to me are you." It was a statement rather than a question. The blunette continued.

"I said it's my last job… last. And I just need the money so after this there will be none." Each word Natsuki took a step near the redhead and was now in front of her. Emerald met purple.

"But I own a restaurant now and—" Mai was cut off by the blunette; placing a finger to silence her lips.

"No." There was no room for an argument on that single uttered word. "Let me do this… I wanted to… just let me finish this. I already owe a lot from you."

"Natsuki stay—" The redhead tried to reason out even though she knew that the blunette will refuse and won't bulge so easily. _'It doesn't hurt to try right? And I can't help but have this feeling that something bad will happen.' _

"Mai I've made up my mind, don't worry ne? After this I promise I'm going to change… for us. Everything. I just need the money, it will be the same job like the others, I always come back right? So don't worry okay?" Natsuki cupped the orange-haired's cheek and swiftly leaned forward when she saw that the other woman was about to retort again.

All objections flew out the window when Mai felt those luscious lips moved against hers. Soon it was gone and a husky voice was heard on her left ear.

"Until then," The redhead gasped when she felt a hand grasped her uncovered center and moaned when a final squeeze was delivered creating pressure on her core before releasing. "Wait for me."

Natsuki gave the redhead a last seductive smile before heading for the door once again. This time successfully grabbing her keys and exiting the office door.

"_Natsuki"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Come back alright."_

"_Yes ma'am!"_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Walking the familiar route to her trusted bike, Natsuki smiled when she remembered those past times when she first met the redhead when she was younger.

"_Are you hungry?" Tired emerald eyes looked up from her fetal position on the alleyway when she heard a voice on her right. There crouching on her side was an orange-haired girl with violet eyes looking at her worriedly._

"_Umm" She just nodded her head not able to form anymore sentences due to her weakened state._

"_Let's go! I'm sure papa will let me give you some food."_

_It was just a mere coincidence that the raven-haired girl had no more energy to find food and was starving at the streets; decided to just slump on an alley beside a restaurant where in the redhead girl was staying and on the same time decided to throw something at the dumpster outside to help her father and happen to see the poor almost fainting emerald-eyed girl._

_And after that day, more have come and made the bond of the two girls stronger._

"_Ne Natsuki-chan come back okay!" A redhead child stood on the doorway on the back alley of the restaurant._

_A raven-haired girl stopped herself from sprinting off to nowhere and turned around doing a salute to the girl who's holding the door open and looking at her expectably._

"_Yes ma'am!"_

"_Mai-chan! Come here!"_

"_I'll go now! Papa is calling me! Bye Natsuki!" _

**o-----d(^_^)b----o**

'_How long has it been… 7 years.'_ Seven years and every time it is the same though their relationship improved from friends to best friends and now to lovers, nevertheless Natsuki cannot help but think that

Mai deserved a better person than her.

'_Mai is really important to me, she's the only person I have right now. I want her to be happy even not with me.' _Shaking her head to clear her thought, the raven-haired woman looked at the familiar window and saw a figure standing there. _'I need to focus, I don't need this thought before I do a job.'_ Waving goodbye, Natsuki drove off to her destination.

A car accident that changes every single thing in her life, the normal fun-loving cute eight years old lost her mother from the very moment that car hit and fell of the cliff that one uneventful day. Turning the little girl to a non-innocent child she once used to be. Living and fending off of your own on the streets molded her skills on fighting, for such an age to live off alone surely kill a child but she did live working under forsaken categories for food and money. Anything to survive, that's what her motto back then, until Mai showed up. She was reluctant at first but eventually lowered her guards as time passes and the redhead slowly mend the heart that was incased on ice to be opened up again. Though still doing the same job, she did start to at least live normal again.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Stopping in front of what look like a local club in the eyes of common passersby with the neon lights and articulate decors suggesting what it was inside and the glowing 'Lone Wolf' encryption on the front, Natsuki parked her Ducati at her regular spot before taking off her helmet and proceeded to the club. Nodding at the bouncer, the blunette passed the usual setting of bar and dancing moreover headed to the furthest door on the hallway.

The blunette entered her boss's office without even knocking.

The sight that greeted her made her eyebrows twitched in great annoyance. Takeda known as their underground boss was making out with a woman on his table.

"Jackass… Get a fuckin room or continue after I'm finished with my business."

Surprised by the voice, Takeda pushed the woman out from his view and quickly stood up to greet the newcomer.

"Natsuki-san—"

"It's Kuga to you horndog." The raven-haired woman didn't hide the disgust in her voice when the man stood up without even zipping his pants closed. The unknown woman quickly exited the room when she recognized the famous 'ice-princess' known for her cold attitude, clearly wanting nothing to do with them.

Unfortunately Takeda misunderstood the tone as jealousy much to the blunette's chargin. _'I'm so wondering how did this idiot became our boss_…'

"Wipe that grin of your face Takeda! Never in a incarnation years I'll bed with you! Fuck off and zip that pants of your before I cut that thing off of you."

The man did zip his pants but that grin was still on his face tempting Natsuki to punch it off but she controlled it for the sake of faster negotiation so she can run out of this place. _'And away from this idiot of a pervert.'_

Takeda went to his table and retrieved a triangular metal box and a piece of paper before gesturing them to sit on the couch.

"Your job is to deliver this to Nagi, the location is on the paper." Reaching for the items, Natsuki examined the box before asking.

"How much is the payment?" Giving up on examining the seemingly not-so-ordinary box on her lap, the blunette turned to the daydreaming Takeda. _'Huh? What the hell…'_

Somehow in her short observation of the box, Takeda was also having his own observation particularly on her chest part.

"Pervert idiot ass face!" That did it, and her fist collided with the man's face specifically his nose. _'I just left the top button and he's preying on me? What a grrr!'_

."Go…gomen! I was…ahh…" Takeda bowed while holding his bleeding nose.

"Just answer my freakin question!"

The man scratched his head and gave her a shy look. "What did you asked again?"

"Fuck! I wonder why I haven't shot you back then!"

"I'm sorry! I—"

"PayMENT?!"

"Oh that." The grin was back in place. "Nagi is willing to pay 250,000 dollars for just the delivery of that box." He saw the surprise on those emerald orbs and continued. "You're the first person that popped on my mind that will fit the job." And he kept on rambling unnecessary words. "Well you see I don't just think of you on job… I always think of you…"

But it fell on deaf ears. Once Natsuki heard how much the payment was, she idly wondered why would a person is so willing to pay for such a box. _'What is with this box anyway? Why am I caring… the money is what I needed not this piece of junk, I work not questioning the orders just finish it and I have my money.'_

Though there was a nagging feeling on the back of her head but the blunette dismissed it quickly and focus herself on the awaiting appointment. "Is that Nagi personally receiving this box?"

Takeda blinked and seemingly dazed out from something. _'this moron is really pissing me off'_ Natsuki coughed to show her impatience.

"Yes, you won't miss him with his child-like appearance."

And with that the raven-haired woman stood and headed for the door.

"Na..Kuga-san,"

Natsuki just stooped on her steps not bothering to look back at the man.

"Ah good luck and be safe."

'_Maybe he isn't that a jerk after all.'_ Raising her right hand to wave goodbye at Takeda, the blunette exited the building feeling nostalgic. It was a long time since she felt this emotion, the same feeling when the raging waters swallowed her before darkness engulfed her whole being. It was fear.

Nagi Homura. He was known not for his good deeds but famous for his illegal activities. The government could put him passed bars but under laws, proofs were needed and seemingly there were none to hook this cruel man on such crimes, a true wicked man with excellent connections. Thus soon will be proving his famousness on the unknowing eyes of a certain raven child.

* * *

yeah thats the new and improve chapei1. iam looking forward to your reviews.....

should i or should i not continue?...REVIEW


End file.
